


Dryad

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Nymph Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naive wood nymph Jensen is lost and looking for his satyr; naughty huntsman Jared finds him and tricks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dryad

Jared whistled to himself as he approached what he’d come to think of as the wandering oak tree. His past few visits to these woods, while hunting for wild game and checking his fur traps, he’d noticed a remarkably beautiful tree that seemed to migrate from spot to spot. During his last supply run to the village 10 miles north of his humble cottage, he’d traded 12 of his most luxurious pelts for a special golden chain that he was now uncoiling from his pack.

“Hello, lovely oak tree,” he said in his most soothing voice, the one that he used to charm frightened animals caught in his snares. “Don’t mind me…just checking my traps…”

He wrapped the chain around the trunk five times and then whispered the quick incantation his papa had taught him when he was a boy.

Jared was surprised and pleased to find that Papa did indeed know a thing or two about collecting nymphs, for no sooner had he completed the chant then the tree seemed to shimmy from its roots up to the tips of its leafy canopy thirty feet above. It continued shaking for a moment, almost as though it were fighting to get out of the chain encircling it, and then the tree vanished, to be replaced by the most beautiful creature Jared had ever seen. He was lithe and tall for his ilk—the top of his head almost reaching Jared’s nipples—with tawny hair that looked like it had been kissed by the sun. Sprinkled with freckles from his nose to his toes, the nymph also possessed the most bewitching green eyes Jared had ever seen. His slender body was naked save for an emerald colored loincloth knotted loosely about his slim hips.

Jared drank in the sight of this gorgeous creature, especially pleased to note that he had managed to trap a male dryad, as they were exceedingly rare. He hummed with satisfaction as he gazed at his quarry.

The nymph looked around the small sunlit clearing, blinking in confusion.

“My, my,” Jared said as he approached the smaller creature, who’s wrists and ankles were now wrapped in gold cuffs, with a matching golden collar encircling his neck. “What a pretty little nymph I’ve caught.”

The nymph looked up at him with wide trusting eyes and said “Have you come to fetch me and return me to Jeffrey?”

Jared stroked a finger over the nymph’s plush lips and asked, “Who’s Jeffrey?”

“He’s the satyr I’ve been bound to for the last…I don’t really know how long. Wood nymphs don’t have a very good sense of time.”

“Hmm.” Jared said as he ran his long, strong fingers over the nymph’s slight but defined chest.

“My name is Jensen. Jeffrey told me to wait for him in this forest but then he wandered off…he does like his wine.”

“That so?” Jared asked absently as his nimble fingers worked to unknot the green cloth covering the nymph’s groin.

“Yes, he’s often—oh!” the nymph, Jensen, gasped as he caught sight of his wrists. “Where did these beautiful bracelets come from?”

“Consider them a gift. Can’t have you turning back into a tree on me, now can I?” Jared asked as he tossed the loincloth aside and took in the rest of the nymph. He gripped Jensen by the shoulders and turned him around, pressing him into a nearby elm. Then he ran his hands over the perfect swell of Jensen’s ass, parting his cheeks slightly.

“Oh!” Jensen said again, turning to look over his shoulder. “That feels…what are you doing?”

Jared smiled at the lovely blush that had crept over Jensen’s cheeks.

“Just checking you for ticks, little one,” Jared said as he continued massaging the globes of Jensen’s ass.

“I don’t think wood nymphs have to worry overmuch about ticks,” Jensen said as he turned back to the tree. “Anyway, you’d better take me to Jeffrey, I’m sure he’s wondering what’s happened to me.”

“Let’s not worry about him right now,” Jared said, turning Jensen towards him again. “We have more pleasurable tasks to attend to.”

“Oh? Are you planning a party? Jeffrey often likes me to help set up his parties. He throws the most fantastic—”

“Yes, yes, a party,” Jared interrupted as he traced the contours of Jensen’s abdominal muscles. “A party for the two of us. And you’re the guest of honor.”

“Really?” Jensen clapped his hands. “What a wonderful surprise! Only, how can it be a party with just two people?”

“Just you wait,” Jared said, scooping Jensen up and then laying him out on the soft mossy carpet of the forest floor.

 

 

“You’re a very…large specimen,” Jensen said as his eyes traveled over Jared’s broad shoulders. “Much larger than Jeffrey, I’m sure.”

As Jared crawled along Jensen’s body, planting kisses on his ribs, his nipples, the hollow of his throat, Jensen kept up a steady stream of guileless chatter.

“And so, that was how I came to be bound to Jeffrey, although I’m not certain how he came to possess five aces in one hand, but I think maybe—”

Jared was beginning to think he understood why the satyr had wandered off and not returned.

“Hush little one,” he whispered into the nymph’s soft lips. “I cannot very well kiss you if you won’t stop talking.”

“That is just what Jeffrey used to—” Jared pressed his lips firmly to Jensen’s, swallowing his words as well as his startled gasp. When Jared broke the kiss, Jensen’s hands flew to his lips and he looked dazed.

“That was…I feel…”

“Shhh,” Jared said, taking Jensen’s small hands in his and pressing them into the soft ground. Then he leaned in again for another taste of the sweet warmth that was Jensen’s mouth. With greater urgency, he parted Jensen’s lips with his own and drove his tongue into the soft darkness.

“You. Taste. So. Good.” Jared groaned, grinding his pelvis against Jensen’s.

“You…taste…so…big,” Jensen said breathlessly as his hands wriggled helplessly in Jared’s firm grip.

Jared sat back on his haunches and stripped off his layers of shirts, revealing a chiseled, broad chest. Jensen’s eyes widened.

“Are you a giant?” Jensen asked. “I’ve never met an actual giant, although I’ve heard stories—”

“No, little nymph, I’m not a giant,” he said as he peeled off his breeches. “Just a man.”

Jensen’s eyes followed the rippling stomach muscles down to Jared’s cock, erect and straining. “You’re a very…large… man.”

“Yes, little nymph.”

“Everywhere.” Jensen swallowed hard.

“Yes, little nymph.” He kissed Jensen’s hipbone. “A very large man who’s going to fuck you into the ground.”

“I…see…” Jensen looked nervous. “Maybe I should be getting back to Jeffrey…oh!” He startled again as Jared placed a gentle kiss on the head of his penis.

“Quiet, little one,” Jared said as he reached for the salve in his pack. “I have to prepare you for the…party.”

“Your hands are rather—even excessively—big,” Jensen said uncertainly as he watched Jared slicking up a finger. “Maybe we shouldn’t—maybe instead—” he threw back his head and gasped as Jared’s index finger began circling his tiny hole. “But on the other hand—”

Jared worked with sure, firm movements to ready Jensen for him, first easing one finger in, then two, then three, his other hand stroking Jensen’s cock to fullness. Jensen writhed and moaned beneath him, panting, “This is a very…strange…party…”

Jared removed his fingers and reached for the salve again to coat his own aching dick. Idly he wondered if he could get some more of that magic chain to wrap around Jensen’s mouth. But no, he could probably find more pleasurable ways to silence his chatty little nymph.

He lined himself up and slowly eased into Jensen’s small ass, groaning as he breeched the tight ring of muscle.

“You are…that is…but Jeffrey said…” Jensen panted as words continue tripping from his tongue.

“Stop. Talking. Now.” Jared growled as the tip of his large shaft was enveloped in warmth. Jensen was quiet for almost half a minute.

“That feels…hmmm… surprisingly pleasant, considering your…considerable…girth…”

Jared huffed in exasperation as he continued working his way into Jensen with slow, gentle thrusts. When he was fully seated, he paused, resting on his forearms so as not to crush the little nymph, while he luxuriated in the tight, hot heaven of Jensen’s perfect ass.

“Amazing,” Jared breathed. “You are so—”

Jensen was still for a moment before he began rocking his hips, encouraging Jared to move.

Jared slid out half way and then drove himself in again, forcing the air out of Jensen’s lungs in a puff.

“God,” Jared groaned, sliding out and sinking in again, again.

“To which…deity…are you referring?” Jensen gasped as Jared snapped his hips.

In answer Jared, still buried in Jensen’s ass, rose to his knees and gathered the nymph in his arms. He sat back on his haunches and pulled the smaller creature towards his chest as he kissed and nibbled Jensen’s lips. One long arm circled Jensen’s back as the other gripped his firm, round ass. Jensen clutched at the hunter’s broad shoulders, peppering Jared with small kisses as he wriggled about on Jared’s cock.

“Mmmph,” Jensen said as Jared’s tongue licked his own. “Mmph youmph…”

Jared broke the kiss and gripped Jensen’s hips, lifting the nymph up before slamming him back down on Jared’s cock. Jensen threw back his head, startled cries of delight escaping his parted lips. Sweat dripped from Jared’s brow and snaked down the long tendrils of his hair.

Jared again lifted Jensen up and then dragged him down as he rocked upward.

“More…more…” Jensen pleaded.

Jared sped up his thrusts until he was grinding furiously into Jensen, desperately seeking release. Their bodies crashed together, searing to the touch. Jensen frantically kissed and suckled the broad chest, rutting his cock furiously into Jared’s taut stomach.

Finally, shivering, groaning, hips stuttering, Jared spilled his seed deep into Jensen. He grasped Jensen’s cock in his large hand as he came and the nymph, with a breathy “Oh!,” began spurting thick milky ropes against Jared’s tanned skin.

Jared collapsed on his back, dragging Jensen over with him. His arms encircled the nymph in a protective grip. Then he drew Jensen off his cock and rolled him gently to the forest floor. They both looked up at the trees silently for several minutes. Quite possibly a record for the nymph, Jared thought. He rubbed Jensen’s cum into his belly in lazy circles, amused to note that it was…glittery. Jensen snuggled under Jared’s arm, intoxicated by the woodsman’s rugged scent.

Finally, Jensen broke his silence.

“These aren’t bracelets.”

“No.”

“They are more like…cuffs.”

“Yes.”

“So you have…bonded me to you?”

“Yes.”

“So we will be able to do…that…again?”

“Yes.”

“And again? And again?”

“Yes and yes. Definitely yes.”

“Oh. Good.” Jensen looked pleased for a moment, before a worried frown creased his looks. “What am I to do about Jeffrey?”

“You’re mine now,” Jared murmured sleepily as he reached for the wood nymph’s hand. “You let me worry about that old goat.”


End file.
